Second Best
by MonkeyGirlxoxo
Summary: Namine Sakka and Roxas Faita, The Organization's two best agents are sent on a mission that takes them to university.  While trying to find out which student is a criminal the two must juggle their work, assignments and possible feelings for each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a new story. :) Please read and review. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

><p><strong>Second Best<strong>

By MonkeyGirlxoxo

* * *

><p>She ran, her heels clacking against the tiled floor. She dodged the bullets skilfully, moving from side to side with ease. The soldier stood at the end of the room, shooting at the young woman quickly, but no matter how hard he tried to hit her she was just too fast. She continued to run towards him, her pace never slowing, and when she was halfway across the room she pulled out her gun. The bullets continued to come towards her, but she wasn't worried. The solider seemed to be nervous now, his shots were off target, and the bullets he fired weren't even centimetres close to her anymore.<p>

She lifted her gun and shot two bullets at the soldier, hitting him squarely in his arms. His gun clattered to the floor and she put her gun away. She quickened her pace, and kneed the soldier under his chin before he even fell to the ground. Then, when the man fell and hit the tile floor he dissolved, turning into small blue particles.

**Mission Successful**. A woman's voice called from the ceiling. **Training Complete.**

Just then, the hallway that the blonde was standing in began to disintegrate into blue particles as well. Soon enough, she was standing in a large grey tiled room filled with nothing but herself. The young woman sighed, and brushed the back of her hand against her forehead. That particular mission wasn't tiring at all, but just finishing that training mission along with about six others would tire anyone.

"You know," A voice called, "You didn't have to shoot the hologram's arms. That was a bit harsh." A man stepped out of the shadows to the left, his blond hair lying over his shoulders of his lab coat.

"Hello Vexen." She said turning her back towards him. She started to walk away.

"Naminé," Vexen called after her, "The boss would like to see you. I was sent to tell you that."

She turned around, her blond hair all jumping to land on one shoulder. "The boss?" She questioned. She took a few steps towards the man. "Do you know why he wants me?"

Vexen shook his head. "I'm just sent to deliver the messages Naminé." He said, "I know no more than you do."

She nodded from his words, "Thanks anyway." She walked past him, her heels clacking against the ground as she made her way to the door. After exiting the training room she entered an empty hallway. The blue metal walls showed her reflection, and Naminé took in her appearance. She was wearing a tight black leather hoodie with matching leather pants, classic Naminé wear. She made sure that her appearance was acceptable and then walked down the hall, making a turn every now and then until she arrived in front of the room she was needed in. She took a deep breath and stepped forward, the automatic doors allowing her inside.

"Hello Naminé." A deep voice said from the other side of the table that sat in the middle of the room.

"Hello Sir." She said politely with a small bow. "Vexen told me that you wanted me." She lifted her head to look at the man sitting in front of her.

His silver hair lay on his shoulders, and his amber orange eyes were concentrated on her. "Yes, I have a very important mission for you." He slid a folder across the table to her. "There has been a case of missing students at a university."

Naminé picked up the folder and started to flip through the pages that lay inside. She skimmed the information, mainly focusing on the number of pictures inside the file. She looked at the man once again, "Xemnas, there are about four girls in this file." She stated, "Why weren't we contacted sooner?"

"The school didn't want the public to find out." He stated. "It was only after the fourth girl went missing that they decided to call in for help."

"What else do we know?" She asked.

"You must wait a few moments Naminé." Xemnas told the young woman. "We're waiting on someone else."

"Someone else?" Naminé questioned. "I'm not working alone?"

Xemnas shook his head. "This case is too big for one person. These girls are missing and we have no idea what's happening to them. We're working against the clock Naminé."

"Who am I working with then?" She asked him.

As if on cue the doors opened and a young man walked inside. He wore a white shirt and black jeans with a silver necklace around his neck. "Sir." He said when he positioned himself next to Naminé. "I was told you were expecting me."

Xemnas nodded. "Roxas, this is Naminé." He said to the young man. "You two will be working together on the mission I am assigning to you."

"A new mission?" Roxas questioned. He turned to look at the woman next to him and extended his hand. "Nice to meet you." He said with a smile.

Naminé ignored him, giving Xemnas her full attention. "Sir, why am I working with another agent? I've always worked on my own."

"Like I've said before, this case is too big for one person." Xemnas said sternly, "We need to try and get these girls back as soon as possible, and having our two best agents working together is our best shot at that."

"Best agents?" Both of the blonds said in awe.

Naminé nodded. "I understand now Sir. Thank you." She said with another small bow.

"Now then," Xemnas said, "Let's begin looking at the case." He brought out a controller and pressed a button, causing a large white screen to descend from the ceiling. He pressed another button and four different images popped up, each a different face of a woman. Naminé recognized the faces from the file.

"These four girls have gone missing from the University of Destiny Islands." Xemnas stated, "From what the school has informed us, each disappearance has been about two weeks apart in time. None of the girls have been seen or heard from since they were abducted. The only thing that these girls have had in common is that they are all from the same residential home."

"So each house holds a max of four students?" Roxas questioned.

Xemnas nodded, "That is correct."

"Did the girls study similar courses?" Naminé asked.

"No, they were all majoring in something different from the other." Xemnas said.

"How do four girls get kidnapped and no gossip starts?" Roxas asked.

"The school kept it a secret." Xemnas began, "The only people that knew were the staff and the victim's roommates. The staff made the girls promise not to tell anyone about their missing roommate. If another student asked, they were told to say that the girl went home or on vacation."

"That explains the gossip bit." Roxas said.

"It doesn't explain why the roommates stayed though." Naminé stated. "Think about it. You get told your roommate got kidnapped, wouldn't you want to leave the school as soon as possible? These girls continued to live and study at the university…why?"

"The only things we know are that females are the target, and this man is probably targeting dorm by dorm. This is why we need you two on the case." Xemnas said. He pressed a button on his controller and the white screen was pulled back up to the ceiling. "We need you constantly at the school, and since both of you are young you've been enrolled in the University of Destiny Islands. You have both been enrolled in the Art program due to the fact that its building is closest to the residential homes."

Xemnas turned his attention to Naminé. "You will be sharing a residential home with two other girls, Kairi Onbin and Olette Shuhan."

Naminé nodded and Xemnas turned his attention to Roxas.

"You will be sharing your room with the third agent on this case, Demyx Faita." Xemnas said. "He will help you will everything that involves technology on this case."

Naminé raised an eyebrow, "There's a third agent."

Her boss nodded, "Yes. You three are the team for this mission. Everything you need is in that file, look it over on your flight to Destiny Islands. Your jet leaves in three hours, good luck agents."

"Thank you Sir." Naminé said with a bow, "We'll do our best."

"Yeah, what she said." Roxas added from next to her.

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~**

The two agents walked down the hall next to each other, each pulling a suit case behind them. They were currently on their way to the jet hanger, where they would board their flight to Destiny Islands. Naminé was holding the file they had been given in her left hand.

"So, we're the best agents, huh?" Roxas said trying to the start a conversation.

Naminé turned to look at him and smiled. "Apparently."

"Well then." Roxas said smiling back at her, "We better not mess up, right? I mean, if we do we won't be the best anymore."

"I know I won't mess up." Naminé replied with confidence, "I'm just worried you might."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so there is the first chapter of my new story "Second Best." :) <strong>

**It's a new genre for me. Usually I stick to less serious story lines, but I've had this idea written down for a while, and so I wanted to give it a shot. :) **

**I jut want to say from now that if I decide to continue this story is will probably be a while until the next update. This is because I have to finish the last three chapters of another story I am currently writing, but after that this story will most likely have my full attention. :)  
><strong>

**Please leave me a review, as it is extremely important for a first chapter because it helps the author determine whether or not the story should be continued. :P :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Best**

Chapter #2

By MonkeyGirlxoxo

* * *

><p>"Thanks very much." A young man told the secretary behind the counter. He picked up a package sitting on the ledge in front of him and then walked out of the building, causing the bell to jingle over the door as he left. Naminé's eyes followed him through the glass door as he walked down the pathway outside of the building. He soon turned a corner and disappeared from her sight, causing her to sigh.<p>

She placed her chin in the palm of her hand and turned her head to the left, watching as yet another student walked towards the secretary. Both agents sat at the end of the room, waiting for their turn to be attended to. They had been waiting for about forty five minutes now, and time only started to pass slower.

Naminé closed her eyes and tilted her head, letting her hair fall to rest on the side of her face. She was getting sick of waiting, students that had walked into the office while they still sat a the back had been attended to before them, and quite frankly it was annoying her.

The bell jingled again as another student left the office. Naminé opened her eyes and looked around the room again. There were two other secretaries to the left of the room, each sitting behind their own desks. One, who had short silver hair, was talking quickly in a hushed tone into a phone, while the other, who wore her long blonde hair out with a few braids here and there, twirled around in her chair.

Naminé ruffled her eyebrows, wondering why this secretary wasn't attending any students. The woman soon felt the agent's eyes on her though, and picked up a pen, pretending to proof-read a document on her desk.

Knowing that questioning the secretary would get her nowhere; Naminé sighed and looked back to the main desk that sat in front of the two agents. The woman behind the desk was talking to a young woman now, the last person that needed attending to besides Roxas and Naminé.

Naminé watched as the brunette behind the counter nodded along to what the young woman was asking before turning to her computer and typing something quickly. She soon pulled a page out from the printer next to her and handed it to the young woman, smiling politely. "Here you are." Naminé heard her say, "Again, Welcome to the University Of Destiny Islands."

The young woman nodded towards the brunette before walking outside the building, the bells jingling again. Then, the brunette sighed, as if she finally finished her shift. She quickly turned to her computer and typed something in quickly before turning her attention to Roxas and Naminé. "Hello there." She smiled, "How may I help you?"

Next to Naminé, Roxas jumped in his seat. He looked around the room quickly, trying to take in his surroundings as he had fallen asleep. Naminé ignored him and got up from her seat, walking towards the seretary that had called them.

"We needed to pick up some dorm keys." Naminé said with a light smile.

The woman looked at Naminé, and then at her monitor. "You're Naminé Sakka, right?" The brunette asked.

The agent was taken aback, just as she was about to question the secretary, Roxas spoke up. "May I ask how you know that?" He had followed Naminé to the counter, positioning himself to her left. His voice was serious and one of his eyebrows was higher than the other in a questionning manner.

The brunette focused her eyes on Roxas now. He couldn't help but notice that one was blue while the other was green. "And you must be Roxas Faita."

"Who are you?" Naminé demanded.

The brunette's eyes widened, "You don't know?"

"No, we don't." Naminé replied.

"You were supposed to be informed about us." The woman with the short silver hair said from across the room.

"Yeah," The blonde woman added from beside her, "We weren't supposed to do the introductions."

"Well, the point is we don't know you guys, but you seem to know us." Roxas said looking at each of the woman, "Please, just tell us who you are."

"I'm Yuna." The brunette said softly, "That's Paine." She pointed to the woman with the silver hair, "And that's my cousin, Rikku." She pointed to the blonde, who waved back with a smile. "We're here to help you two on your case."

Naminé looked at Yuna over the counter, "Case?" She questioned. She wasn't sure if this was a trick or not, and so she decided to act unaware of the situation at hand.

"Yes, your case." Paine added from her desk. "About the missing girls around the university."

"Who sent you?" Roxas asked Yuna.

"The Organization's leader, Xemnas," Yuna said, "I'm guessing he's your boss. Take a look." She lifted her left hand up off of the keyboard and both the agents immediately saw the small black bracelet around her wrist. It was something The Organization handed out to helpers on cases, so that everyone would know that they were recruited by Xemnas. She took it off and handed it to Naminé across the counter.

Naminé took the accessory from the brunette and turned it over in her hands, searching for a small silver button. The button resembled an upside down heart, with pieces missing from the middle. When Naminé found the button, she looked out to the door to make sure that no other students were coming and then pressed it lightly. A hologram of Yuna lit up from the bracelet, along with some text to the side. As the hologram of Yuna rotated, Naminé began to read the information, with Roxas skimming it over her shoulder.

"So you're here to help us find the criminal." Naminé stated as she pressed the button on the bracelet once more, causing the hologram to disappear. She handed Yuna back her bracelet as the brunette nodded.

"We were going to investigate this case ourselves when we found out about it." Yuna stated.

"Then we found out that you guys, The Organization, had already made plans to come here." Paine added from her desk.

Yuna nodded, and then turned back to Roxas and Naminé, "Instead of two different teams working on the same case, we thought we would join together with The Organization for this mission."

"So we contacted Xemnas and got the okay." Rikku said, "Now we're working here to help you guys out."

"Here?" Naminé questioned as she crossed her arms over her chest, "You're going to be working in the office?"

Rikku nodded.

"Wouldn't you be more effective on the field?" Naminé asked.

"Not necessarily." Paine said.

"There are thousands of students at this university." Yuna stated, "And any one of them can be our guy."

"By working here we have access to every student's files." Rikku added, "So when you guys are on the field you can give us the information you get, and we can search the school's database for possible suspects."

Roxas nodded from her comment, "So will we have any contact with you guys outside the office?"

Yuna looked to Paine and Rikku before shaking her head, "I doubt." She said with a shake of her head, "We'll be spending most of our time here."

"Alright," Roxas smiled, "That's fine."

Naminé sighed and then placed her hands on the counter, "Now that the introductions are done, can we get our keys?"

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~**

"Three new people on this case?" Naminé exclaimed as she and Roxas made their way down the pathway. Both agents pulled their luggage behind them, "I've went from working solo to being part of a group of six."

"It's not that bad." Roxas told her from a few steps behind, "We'll all work together to get this case done quickly."

Naminé ignored him as she continued to walk, quickening her pace to create more distance between them. The agents were walking down a stone pathway, palm trees were on their right and some bushes were on their left, in front of a lush green field. The sun was high in the sky, and its bright rays shinned through the trees' leaves to brighten the path. There was a constant sound of waves rolling in on the shore, as the beach was right beyond the trees.

Soon enough, buildings started to appear on the left, and Naminé pulled out their folder of information. "You're res. house 21." She called over her shoulder to Roxas.

"Okay," He replied, letting her know that he got the information. "What about you?"

"13." She told him. "And the missing girls all came from res. house 9."

"Alright." Roxas said, "We'll probably search for that res. house later today or tomorrow."

By now Roxas and Naminé were starting to walk by the houses, and they both observed the structure of the buildings. All of the houses were one story and very long horizontally. There was one parking spot for each home, most likely encouraging carpooling, and there was a small mailbox at the end of each driveway. Naminé looked at the res. house number they were currently standing in front of, 4. She then looked farther down the path, realizing that they weren't necessarily in chronological order. The next house was labelled 7, and the house after that 11. Res House 9 was nowhere in sight. Behind the first row of houses lay many more, they probably followed an order that Roxas and Naminé weren't aware of yet.

The two blondes continued to walk down the path, and about four houses later they were standing in front of res. house 13. It was a brown brick house, with a bright red roof. The mailbox was also red, matching the roof along with the front door to the house. In large silver letters next to the door, 13 was written.

"You go on in." Roxas told Naminé, "I'll find my dorm and come meet you here in a few hours so that I could carry you back to my house to introduce you to Demyx."

Naminé nodded, "Freshen up." She told him.

He smiled, "You too."

He waved goodbye to her before continuing to walk down the pathway. She didn't bother to watch him go, and she made her way up to the front door. She slipped the folder back into the suitcase before she knocked the door three times and stepped back, waiting for someone to answer. She didn't want to use her key and allow herself inside, as she would most likely end up startling her new housemates.

She heard someone moving inside the house, and then the front door creaked open. A young woman with long brown wavy hair that ended near the center of the chest stood in front of Naminé.

"Hi there." She said pleasantly, "Can I help you?"

"Hi," Naminé said politely with a smile, "I'm Naminé Sakka, your new housemate."

The woman's eyebrows went up in surprise, "Oh! Hello!" She said happily, a grin appearing on her face, "Yes, we were notified about getting a new housemate, come on in." She stepped to the side, allowing the agent entry into her new home.

Naminé walked into the house, pulling her suitcase behind her, and found herself standing in the living area. There was a couch to her right, facing the same direction and a TV hanging off the wall. Next to the door was a long wooden table. On it, sat a phone, an extra pair of house keys and a small cell phone which probably belonged to the brunette. Farther down in the same main room, a half wall separated the living area from the kitchen. Tall appliances filled up the left wall, and along the back, the wall was glass. To the right was a small dining table, which looked to be able to seat a maximum of four people. In between the dining table and television, the wall opened out into a hallway, which most likely lead to the bedrooms and bathroom.

"It's not much, but it works." The woman said as she closed the front door and moved to stand in front of Naminé. The woman then outstretched her hand, "I'm Olette, it's nice to meet you."

Naminé shook Olette's hand, "It's a pleasure." She smiled. The blonde then looked around the room, searching for another person, "Don't we live with someone else?"

"Ah, yes." Olette said as she clapped her hands together, "Kairi. She's at class right now, but she should be back in about fifteen minutes, her class ends at four."

Naminé looked around the room, trying to find a clock. When her eyes landed on the one sitting on the end table in front of the couch she realized it was three fifty.

"Anyways, why don't I show you your room?" Olette said with a smile. She started to walk towards the hallway, then turned around to make a gesture towards Naminé to follow her.

The agent wrapped her hand around her suitcase's handle, and then followed the brunette down the hall. There were two doors on either side of the hall and another against the back wall, making five rooms in all.

Olette pointed to both rooms on the right of the hall, "That's me and Kairi's rooms." She informed. She then pointed to the room at the back, "That's the bathroom," And then she turned to the left, pointing to the room closer to the end of the hall, "Lastly, that's the study."

Naminé nodded, then pointed at the other room on the left of the hall, "So this is mine?"

Olette smiled, "Yup." She said popping the 'P.'

The blonde walked towards the wooden door and opened the door. Inside was a large room with light blue walls. There was a window to the left of the back wall, and next to that sat a large double bed. To the left was a dresser with a long mirror to the side, and on the other side of the room lay a wooden desk with a chair. Naminé walked inside, Olette close behind her, and sat down on the edge of the bed. "This room is great." She smiled at the brunette, "Thanks."

Olette wore a grin of her own, "I'm glad you like it. Are the sheets alright?" She asked pointing to the bed.

Naminé looked down at the bedspread, and passed her fingers over the yellow fabric.

"We weren't exactly sure what colour you would like, so we guessed." Olette explained.

The agent looked up at her housemate, "They're fine." She said warmly.

"Alright, well just get yourself settled in." Olette said, "If you need help unpacking, just call me." With that, she turned on her heel and walked out of the blonde's new room.

Naminé heard her footsteps carry her into the kitchen, and then the agent sighed. She got up from the bed and lay her suitcase down on the floor before unzipping it. She took the folder out first, and lay it down on the ground. She then proceeded to take out her clothing, carrying pile by pile over to the dresser.

A few moments passed before Naminé heard the front door open, "I'm back!" A loud voice called through the res. house.

"Kairi!" Naminé heard Olette call, "Come on, our new housemate came when you were gone."

"She's here?" The first voice questioned, but before Olette could answer, Naminé heard quick footsteps on the ground coming towards her room. She stood in front of the dresser, placing her last pile of clothes inside, and when she looked up she saw a redheaded woman standing in her doorway.

"Umm, hi." Naminé said as she walked over to the suitcase. She kicked the folder underneath the bed, just in case the young woman came further into the room and saw it.

"Hi there!" The redhead called. She took a few steps inside and extended out her hand, "I'm Kairi! It's a pleasure to meet you."

Naminé reached over her suitcase and shook Kairi's hand, "Naminé, the feeling's mutual." She smiled.

"Naminé," Kairi repeated and she pulled her hand back, "That's a pretty name."

"Thanks." The agent said before kneeling down to pick up her toiletries from the suitcase. She carried them over to her desk and placed them down on the wooden surface. She then walked back to the suitcase and began to zip it up.

"Well, I'm going to go and take a quick bath." Kairi said cheerfully, "When I come out we can talk."

Naminé smiled up at her, "Sure." She nodded.

Kairi walked out of her room and down the hall, leaving Naminé alone once again. The blonde slid the suitcase underneath her bed and then walked outside into the kitchen. Olette was sitting at the counter, her back to Naminé, as she ate an afternoon snack.

Naminé looked out the glass wall as she approached the brunette. She realized that they could see at least four other res. houses from their view. She wondered if any were res. house 9, the one that all the missing girls used to live at.

"Hey, Olette," Naminé called, "Do we know everyone that lives around here?"

Olette turned to the side, looking up from her cereal, to see Naminé leaning over the counter as she gazed out their glass wall. "Mostly." She replied. She then pointed to the house directly in front of them with her spoon, "That's res. house 12, three girls live there, Mulan, Tifa and Aerith." She then pointed to one farther away to the left, "Res house. 14 four girls: Jasmine, Alice, Ariel and Belle." Now, she pointed to the house in closer to them in the same row, "Res house. 8, two girls: Megera and Esmerelda." She took another spoonful of her cereal, and then pointed to the house farthest away to the right, "Res house 9. Four girls used to live there: Selphie, Yuffie, Larxene and Xion."

Naminé blinked a few times. Did she just say Res. house 9? It couldn't have been that easy, could it? "I see." She finally made herself say, "You guys have a lot of friends."

A light laugh escaped Olette's lips, "And we haven't even introduced you to the guys yet."

Naminé smiled at Olette's comment and then walked closer to the glass wall, her eyes glued to the house farthest away from them, res house 9. She looked at how the curtains were closed, covering the insides of the empty home from preying eyes.

Just then footsteps clanked down the hallway, and Naminé turned around to see the redhead once again. She wore a simple pink tank top with some denim shorts as she dried her hair with her towel. "Hey guys." She greeted them happily.

"Hey." Olette and Naminé said at the same time.

Kairi opened her mouth, and was about to say something when then doorbell rang. She pouted; annoyed that she was interrupted, before walking through the living area and to the main entrance. She opened the door, and was surprised to see a young blond male standing outside. He smiled at her before sticking his hands in his pants pockets, "Hey, is Naminé there?"

"Yeah," The redhead said softly, still taken aback by the boy's appearance. She turned around, "Naminé, someone's here to see you."

The young woman walked through the living area and wasn't surprised to see Roxas standing outside; he had said he would stop by after all. "Hello." She greeted him with a nod.

"Is it alright if I come in?" Roxas asked the two women, looking back and forth between their faces.

"Sure." Kairi said casually. She stepped to the side, allowing him into their home, and then closed the door. "Naminé, why don't you introduce us to your friend?" She said as she moved to the living area and taking a seat on the couch.

"I'm Roxas." The male said quickly, "Naminé and I are friends." He glanced at the small blonde next to him as he spoke.

"I see." Olette said from across the room. She had turned around on her stool, her cereal clearly forgotten.

"We aren't really." Naminé said to herself as she crossed her arms, however Kairi heard her comment.

"You aren't?" The redhead questioned.

"What she means to say is," Roxas improvised, "we just met each other a few weeks ago. Our friends introduced us when they heard we both wanted to come to this university, so we aren't very close yet." He said with a smile.

"Oh, that was nice of your friends." Kairi said cheerfully. She then started to make a casual conversation with the male agent, telling him about the island and the school.

Naminé didn't listen though, her mind wondering as to how she was going to tell Roxas about res. house 9. She never had to work in a team before, and so she never had to share information. She looked up at him, and how he nodded along to the things Kairi was saying, every so often he would scratch the back of his head or straighten the chain around his neck, how was she going to get him alone to tell him the news?

"Um, Roxas?" She spoke suddenly, causing everyone in the room to look at her. "I-uh," She didn't know what to say without sounding suspicious to the others, "Um," She lowered her arms now, fiddling with her thumbs as she tried to think. "Well, I-"

"Do you have everything?" Roxas asked her.

"What?" She questioned, clearly taken aback.

"Well, I came to pick you up." He said, "Do you have everything you need from your room before we leave?"

Naminé just looked at him, her blue eyes focused on his face as she tried to make sense of what he was doing.

"Because if you don't, I could come help you get the things from your room." He said raising his eyebrows with the last word. He seemed to have picked up the fact that she wanted him alone, and so he tried to help her out, however he wasn't sure if she got the message he was trying to send her.

It took her a few more seconds to process his plan, and when she realized what he had set up she nodded, "Yeah, can you help me grab a few things?" She asked, "Follow me."

She led him through the living area, into the hallway and to his room. When he entered the blue room behind her she closed the door.

"What is it?" He asked her.

Naminé walked towards the window on her back wall and looked outside, trying to find the res house. It was closer now than it was from the kitchen, "There." She pointed to it, she then realized that the res house had a deep green roof, "That's res. house 9."

Roxas walked closer to her, and stood behind her, peering out the window. "Seriously?" He asked.

Naminé turned to him and nodded, "Olette told me."

"The brunette?" Roxas questioned.

"The brunette." Naminé confirmed.

"That was easy." Roxas said with a grin.

Naminé walked towards her bed and bent down. She found the folder she had kicked under the bed earlier, and picked it up. "Come on." She said as she stood up, "We should probably go."

"Yeah," Roxas agreed from the window, "Demyx really wants to meet you."

Naminé turned around and started to walk towards the door, when she suddenly stopped. "Thanks." She said without turning around, "For helping me make an excuse." She didn't know exactly why she said it, but she should.

Roxas watched her back as she spoke. He tilted his head to the side, finding her thanks a bit strange. Even though he didn't know her for very long, he couldn't help but think thanking others was something she didn't do often. "No problem." He said.

He watched as she started to move again, opening the door for them to walk out into the hall. When they stepped into the main room; both Kairi and Olette turned to look at them.

"We're gonna head out." Naminé told them. "I have a key, so you don't have to wait up for me." She told them with a smile.

Roxas watched as she spoke, surprised by her behaviour. She was so much more calm around these two.

"Alright." Olette said, "Have fun you two."

"We'll talk more when you get back." Kairi told her. "It was nice to meet you Roxas." She said, shifting her attention to the male.

"Same here." He said casually. He then followed Naminé out the front door, closing it shut behind him.

Both Kairi and Olette remained speechless after they left, just staring at the front door in awe.

"I didn't know she had a friend." Kairi said from the couch.

"Me neither." Olette replied, "She didn't mention him." She paused, "He's pretty good looking."

"Pretty?" Kairi called, "That man is beautiful."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so this was Chapter 2 everyone. :)<strong>

**It was pretty long, over 4000 words, I'm not exactly sure if all of the chapters will be around this length, so please don't get your hopes up. :)**

**So, do you guys like the new characters introduced? There are still more to come, remember, Olette hasn't introduced Naminé to the guys yet. :P**

**Please forgive me if there are any spelling or grammatical errors. :)**

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

* * *

><p><strong>Second Best<strong>

Chapter #3

By MonkeyGirlxoxo

* * *

><p>The house was a bit smaller than Naminé's, but it was still a very good size. Just like Naminé's home it was made of brown bricks, but the roof, mailbox and door were all a deep blue. To the right of the front door '21' was plastered in gold paint, to the right was a window with white curtains covering the view from the inside of the house.<p>

Naminé stood behind Roxas as he approached the front door, she watched as he took his house key out of his pocket, and after messing around with the lock, he was able to allow them inside. She entered the house, and immediately noticed the similar set up. Just like her house, the first room you entered was a mix of a living area and a kitchen. However, instead of walking into the living area portion of the room, you entered the kitchen in Roxas' house. The fridge, stove and dishwasher were all lined up nicely against the wall to Naminé's right. A bit ahead of the appliances sat an island, with stools set up on the opposite side. Lower down in the room was the living area, a TV was stuck up against the wall just like in Naminé's house, and there were two couches, one positioned to face the television, the other to face the glass wall.

Naminé heard Roxas throw the house key onto a nearby counter and then he walked in front of her. "Come on." He said, his blue eyes focused on hers, "Demyx is in his room." He led her through the kitchen and into the hallway. Instead of having two doors on either side of the hall, there was only one, along with the door at the end of the hallway. Roxas knocked on the door to the right, and then opened it allowing Naminé to walk in first.

The bedroom was quite large. There was a double bed set up against the wall to the left, and across from that a desk was set up against the right wall. Atop the desk sat a small laptop, which a boy with a mullet was currently using. He sat in an office chair, slouching over the MacBook in front of him. He seemed to be very focused on whatever he was doing, as he didn't seem to notice the two new people in his room.

"Demyx!" Roxas called from behind the female agent.

When the young man with the mullet didn't respond, Roxas just let out a low sigh. "This is Demyx, he's a techy guy. He'll be able to hack into systems, narrow down searches and analyze anything we give him." When the woman next to him nodded, telling him that she understood Roxas made his way across the room. He pounded the desk with his fist, causing the man in the chair to jump.

"Holy cow, Roxas!" He exclaimed in a tone of surprise. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Roxas moved back to stand next to Naminé, "I didn't sneak up on you. I knocked on the door, allowed us in and then called your name."

The man with the mullet was quiet as he processed this information. Naminé studied his face, and then looked at the agent standing next to her. From the way they spoke to one another, she didn't think that this was their first day meeting each other.

"Do you two know each other well?" She asked them, her eyes darting between their faces.

Roxas turned to look at her, "Yeah, we do." He scratched the back of his head, "I forgot to mention to you that Demyx and I are cousins."

At first Naminé didn't say anything, she just continued to look back and forth between their faces. When her eyes landed on Demyx for the third time, he just lifted his left hand and waved at her sheepishly. She then looked at Roxas again, "You two are related?"

`"Yeah," He smiled, "Our Dads are brothers."

Naminé then crossed her arms over her chest, looking down at the ground. It was then that she realized that both of the male agents had the same last name, Faita. She fiddled with the folder in her right hand, and then took a deep breath before looking back up. "Alright," She said looking between the faces of the two agents once more, "Let's get to work."

She tossed the folder on the desk in front of Demyx, the small package sliding against the wood smoothly, stopping right next to the open MacBook. "Four girls have gone missing." Naminé told him. She decided to start from the beginning, just in case Demyx didn't know any of the information yet. "They were all from the same res. house."

"That's the only thing that they had in common though." Roxas added as he moved around the room, taking a seat on the end of his cousin's bed. He rested his arms on his legs, his whole body leaning over. "They were all majoring in different things."

Demyx picked up the folder and started to skim through the documents, taking a mental note of what each girl looked like. "It says here that the first girl was last seen on September sixth; so around seven weeks ago. Her roommates said that she went out to go grab a few things from the grocery and never came back. The attendants there don't remember seeing her at all." He got up from his seat and walked over to his dresser. He started to rummage through a drawer, and soon he pulled out a small calendar. He flipped through the pages as he walked back to his seat, and when he sat down he grabbed a red pen from his desk and drew a large circle around the box that marked the sixth. He then looked back at the files, "Her name was Selphie." He turned back to the calendar and wrote her name in the bubble.

After Demyx finished speaking, he and his cousin started to hear a tapping noise. They both looked around, searching for the source of the sound, and was surprised to see Naminé typing away on her iPhone. She was recording all of the discussed information to herself. Demyx looked over at the other male in the room, silently asking what to do. Roxas just shrugged, outstretching his hand. "Pass it here."

Demyx passed the younger agent the documents with one hand, as he continued to write something on the calendar with the other.

"The next girl, Yuffie, went missing two weeks after that." Roxas said from the bed, "On the twenty-third of September." He looked up at the two other agents in the room, "It says she was last seen walking home from class."

Naminé looked at him, and then at Demyx as he documented the information on the calendar. She took a few moments to type in the information herself before taking a few steps closer to Roxas and looked at the folder, "The third girl went missing another two weeks after that on the first day of October." Roxas said, "Her name was Xion. She was last seen heading home from a friend's house."

"The last girl was named Larxene." Roxas continued, "She went missing last week, on the twelfth of October." He stopped speaking and his lips turned down in a frown, "No one realized she was missing until one of girls from another house knocked on her door and found the house empty."

Naminé looked up from her phone's screen and over Roxas' shoulder at the folder. She pouted, and then grabbed the folder out of his hands.

"Naminé?" He asked, shocked from her sudden actions.

Naminé was quiet, still lost in thought.

"Naminé." Roxas said again, this time a bit more stern, "What is it?"

The blonde woman's head shot up, finally hearing her partner's voice. "I was just thing that the file may say which friend's house the Xion girl was leaving. It may be a lead."

Roxas nodded, taking in the information. "That's a good idea, but Naminé, net time you have a thought, share it with the whole group."

Naminé nodded quickly, "Yeah, sorry." She then looked back down at the document, skimming the words, "It says she was leaving a special dorm that only belongs to one person. It was a special prize given away for new students two years ago, the guy's named Riku."

"Like the secretary?" Demyx questioned.

Naminé shook her head, "Yeah, but I guess he uses the masculine spelling."

Roxas scratched his chin, "That's the perfect opportunity to grab her, since there was no one else living with him. I guess that's where we start." He outstretched his hand towards Naminé, asking for the folder. She handed him the files and then started to look around the room.

"His address is already in the files." Roxas said, his eyes focused on the papers, "We should check out his house soon." He looked up again, his eyes landing on the young woman.

Naminé's eyes were focused on his face as well. She realized how different his face looked right now; much more serious than when he had walked into Xemnas' office to find out about the mission.

"Guys, I'm a bit curious about Larxene's disappearance though." Demyx called from the desk. He was tapping his red pen against the wooden desk. "Why would she open her door to a stranger?" He asked, "Especially when she knows that her other housemates have already gone missing."

Naminé took a few steps closer to him, "Maybe he wasn't a stranger." She said, "He could be someone they know, someone they trust."

"That's very likely." Roxas said. He then sighed, shaking his head, "What kind of person gets close to a girl just so he could kidnap her?"

Naminé looked out the window over Demyx's dresser, the sun was setting and so the sky was a blur of reds, pinks and blues. "The kind of person we're looking for."

~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~

The next morning Naminé woke up at around seven o'clock. She got out of bed and peeked out the hallway, checking to see if her housemates were awake yet. Both doors across the hall were still shut and no voices could be heard, so grabbed a pair of black jeans and a long sleeve blue shirt before slipping out of her room and making her way down the hall to the bathroom. Closing the door behind her, Naminé placed her clothes on the counter and then walked to the shower. She turned on the water, letting it heat, and then walked to the sink and took out her toothbrush. After brushing her teeth, she slipped out of her pajamas and into the shower. She let the warm water calm her mind, and started to think about the previous afternoon.

The young agent couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed. She kept to herself last night, not thinking to share any of her ideas with the team. If she kept this up, she wouldn't be tied for the best agent the Organization had, but she would fall second to Roxas. Scratch that, she was embarrassed and ashamed of herself. This Organization was the one thing that mattered to her, if she failed to be nothing but the best, she wouldn't know what to do with herself.

She shut off the water and reached outside shower, searching for her towel. When her hands landed on the white material, she grabbed it and started to dry off, her mind still racing. _I have to try harder_, She told herself, _I have to succeed, I can't lose. _She then proceeded to tie the towel around her body, and she walked towards the counter. After putting on her clothes, Naminé stepped outside the bathroom, drying her hair with her towel as she did so. She was surprised to see one of the bedroom doors open as she walked back to her room. After putting her towel away Naminé stepped back into the hallway and began to walk to the living area, searching for her newly awake housemate. She found Kairi sitting down on the couch across from the television, remote in hand. She looked at Naminé as she entered the common area, a smile on her face.

"Morning." The redhead greeted her.

"Good morning." Naminé replied. She walked over to the kitchen counter, where a copy of her schedule lay. She sat down on one of the bar stools against the counter and started to read through the paper, trying to determine whether she had any classes to attend today or not.

"You came home pretty late last night, huh?" Kairi called from the couch.

Naminé looked up from the schedule and turned to look at the young woman across the room. "Yeah, I guess I did." She shrugged. Roxas had walked her back quite late after their team meeting. They had had a lot to discuss, considering it was their first time sitting down together.

"And your Roxas friend, what's the deal with you two?" Kairi asked, turning to look at the agent now.

Naminé shrugged once more, "He's my friend." She lied, "That's just it."

Kairi raised one eyebrow in a questioning manner, "Really?"

"Yeah," Naminé said slowly, "Why? Do you think otherwise?"

Kairi shrugged now, "It's nothing."

"Alright." Naminé said, her eyes lingering on Kairi for a bit more. She then turned back to her schedule, realizing that she had a class starting at nine o'clock. "Kairi," She called, "What time is it?"

The redhead's eyes landed on the analog clock resting on the wall nearby the television, "Around seven thirty, why?"

"I have a class at nine." Naminé sighed, "I guess I should leave soon to check out the campus."

Just as she got up from the stool there was a knock on the door. She walked towards the main entrance of her residential home, and wasn't too shocked to find Roxas standing on the other side of their door. "Morning." She greeted him dully.

"Good morning Naminé." He said with a smile. He was in a black shirt with denim jeans. Orange converse were on his feet and his silver chain dangled from around his neck. He wore a small brown shoulder bag on his right. "I think we have the same class at nine, so I came to pick you up." He explained.

Naminé nodded, "Let me just get my things." She walked through the common room and into the hallway. She opened the door to her room and grabbed the black purse she brought for the mission. Stuffing a pencil case and the case files inside, she picked up her black boots and went back into the living area.

"Ready." She announced. "Kairi, I'll be going now." She grabbed her house keys from the kitchen counter and slipped them into her pocket.

Kairi looked at the two in the doorway, a smile on her face. "Have fun you two!" She waved.

Both Naminé and Roxas waved farewell before closing the door.

"I was thinking we could go talk to Yuna and the others before looking for our class." Roxas told Naminé as she locked the door behind them.

Naminé turned to look at him, "Yeah, that sounds good." She then proceeded to walk past Roxas and down the path towards the school.

He followed her, quickening his pace a bit to walk next to her.

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~**

"Back already?" Rikku asked as the two agents walked into the office.

They were the only ones there, and so an uncomfortable silence lingered in the air.

"Yeah," Roxas said walking towards Yuna's counter, "Can you look up a Riku for us?" He asked resting him arms on the counter.

"You're going to need to be more specific than that." Yuna told him as she rolled over to her keyboard. Her hands started to move quickly across the buttons, typing in possible search ideas. "Do you know what year this guy's in? His last name?"

Naminé walked up to the counter and opened her purse, pulling out the folder. She then opened the files out to show Yuna. "This is all we know about the disappearances, the school wasn't too happy about getting a group on the case, and so they didn't give us proper information. All they have in here is that a guy named Riku, who has his own dorm, was the last person to see one of the girls who went missing, Xion." She sighed, "He's the best thing we have to a lead, so please, just help us out."

Yuna pulled the files down, "You said he had his own dorm?"

Roxas nodded, "Will that help you track him?"

"It should." The brunette handed them back their folder, "I'll search for some stuff about him and send it to Demyx as soon as possible."

"Thanks." Roxas said with a smile. He then handed Naminé the folder, which she quickly slipped back into her purse.

The young woman then turned on her heels and walked out of the office, Roxas close on her heels. As soon as they were outside Roxas let out a low sigh. "You were pretty good in there." He told Naminé, "Got us exactly what we needed."

"Yeah, well it was for the case right." Naminé said as she crossed her arms over her chest. She looked up at the young man in front of her, "I just want to get these girls back home safely."

"Me too." Roxas said reassuringly, "And we will. We already have a lead, things are moving quite quickly." He turned to look at all of the different buildings ahead of them.

The two hadn't really paid much attention to the layout of the school buildings yet, as they were busy trying to find their new homes. The beach was to the right, you could hear the waves nearby, and the land in front of them was filled with a large glass building. As they approached it, they found a broad white sign with golden writing, _Destiny Island University-The Building of the Arts_.

"Well, that was easy." Roxas said rocking back on his heels.

"We still need to find our classroom though." Naminé said. She started to walk once more, but stopped herself after three steps. _I need to be part of a team_ she reminded herself. The agent then turned around, looking directly at Roxas, "Come on then." She told him.

He was surprised that she was waiting on him, and it showed on his face. He took a few quick steps towards her, and then the two walked together inside the building. It seemed to have several different floors, metal staircases connecting them all together. The walls were completely made of glass, and so the sun shone brightly throughout the whole building. Roxas pulled a small piece of paper out of his pocket, "Our room should be on Floor 2. The number is 3542." He said.

The two then made their way to the large staircase, and listened as their feet clacked against the metal material. When they found their classroom, they stepped inside and say a large stage. Around it, were many different stools and stands. It appeared to be a sketching room.

Naminé stepped forward, and found an empty stool. She sat down and placed her bag at her feet, and then proceeded to take out her pencil case and book. If she was going to be stuck in school for the next few days, maybe even weeks, she might as well try and do well.

Other students started to gather around her, and when she looked up she saw a petite girl talking to Roxas on the other side of the room. She smiled and laughed at something he had said, reaching out to touch his arm as she did so. She didn't know why, but it bothered Naminé a bit watching them flirt. Maybe it was because they were supposed to be finding four missing girls and not trying to get dates, but Naminé didn't want to watch them anymore and so she looked down at her sketchpad and her pencil, which was tapping against her leg quite rapidly.

After a few more minutes of waiting, an orange haired man stood on the stage in the middle of all the students. "Hello everyone." He greeted with a clap of his hands, "I know we were supposed to have a model today, but she had a last minute change, and so we have no object to draw today."

There were sighs and moans heard from around the room.

"Please just take this time to perfect your skills, draw whatever you like. Sketch a friend, but do not let this time go to waste." He then got off the stage and disappeared out into the hallway.

Naminé looked around the room in confusion, she had no idea what to do. Nothing caught her eye, what was she even supposed to draw? That's when she looked down at her bag, and how it was leaning against her stool just so. She tilted her head to the side, repositioned herself on the stool and then pressed her pencil against the front page of her notebook. She just sat like that for the next couple of minutes, watching as her pencil led itself across the paper, drawing the image itself.

After about an hour, the first page of Naminé's book was filled with small sketches of objects found around the room. She was currently drawing her own left hand, looking at the details and bends in it as it lay against her leg.

"Wow." A voice called from behind, calling her off guard. "You're really good."

Naminé looked behind her, finding Roxas peering over her shoulder at her drawing.

"Have you drawn before?" He asked.

Naminé quickly closed her sketchbook, grabbed her bag and started to put her possessions inside. "No, I haven't." She answered. "Why are you behind me?"

"Well, it's a one hour class." Roxas explained, "Everyone's starting to leave."

Naminé looked around the room, and indeed students were slipping into the halls. "Well," She said, throwing her bag over her shoulder, let's go then."

The two exited with the crowd, walking down the stairs and out of the building. It was still very light out, as it was only ten o'clock. Deciding that they would go and tell Demyx about the information they should be getting from Yuna, Naminé and Roxas started to walk back to the dorms. They walked in silence, and when the dorms started to come into view Naminé started to look at the different designs and colours of the buildings. As they started to approach Naminé's residential house, the young woman suddenly stopped walking, causing Roxas to turn to her in surprise.

"Naminé?" He asked, "Is something wrong?"

The young woman's blue eyes didn't turn to look at him though; they were focused on something else, someone else. When she opened her mouth to speak, her voice was very soft, "Someone is by Res. House 9."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so I really want to apologize as to why this was so late. I didn't write for a while, and then I lost the file, so I had to redo everything! It took quite a long time. :P<strong>

**None the less, Second Best has finally been updated. :P **

**I know that we haven't met the boys yet, but we will soon enough don't worry. :) **

**Also, I know this chapter wasn't the best, but I just wanted to show some school life, and some important stuff still occurred, so it wasn't too bad. :P**

**As always, I will ask you lovely readers to review. :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

><p><strong>Second Best<strong>

Chapter #4

By MonkeyGirlxoxo

* * *

><p>"Naminé," Roxas started, dropping his voice "Are you sure?"<p>

The woman next to him nodded slowly, "Positive." She whispered.

She started to jog a bit to the left, trying to get closer to the residential house. Roxas followed her lead, and together they hid behind the side of a nearby house, watching the figure ahead of them. Even though it was extremely bright outside, Res House 9 was near a large palm tree, and so whoever was by it was covered in shadow.

"I can't see him clearly." Naminé whispered.

"Me neither." Roxas replied.

Naminé narrowed her eyes, focusing on the figure moving near the empty home. The person seemed like they were looking for something, but Naminé is interested in _what_ they were searching for. "I'm going in closer." Naminé stated.

Before Roxas could argue with her, she ran towards another house closer than the last and peeking out the side watched the figure again. However, the person seemed to realize that they were being watched and quickly straightened up. It was then Naminé realized the person was dressed in a body long black cloak. Naminé quickly reached behind her back and pulled out the small gun she kept in the waistband of her jeans. She kept her eyes focused on the suspect in front of her though, not wanting to lose him or her.

The cloaked figure stayed quite still, and Naminé took the moment to make some mental notes about the person. They seemed to be about five feet eight inches tall, fairly slim and from what she could estimate from their figure, well built. The person wore gloves, and so she couldn't see what skin colour they had, and their hood was up so she couldn't see his or her hair.

Suddenly, the person turned around, their face hidden in the shadow of their coat, and it looked like they were holding something. Before Naminé could process what is was, the person lifted it and shot at her. She quickly moved back to hide behind the side of the building, but whatever came from the weapon was able to hit some of her hair. Instantly, the bottom portion of those strands began to dissolve, and soon some of Naminé's blonde hair was shorter than the rest.

"Acid?" Naminé breathed. She looked back out over the side of the wall and saw the person beginning to flee. Before she could tell her feet to run, Roxas sprinted past her. She followed him and the suspect behind the res houses and into the trees of the island.

The branches of some of the smaller trees grabbed into the sleeves of Naminé's shirt and ripped off small holes of her clothing. One branch scratched her cheek lightly, leaving a red line of irritated skin on her face.

Just then, Roxas stopped running in front of Naminé. He turned around and started to look all around them.

"He's gone." Roxas said lowly.

"You figured out that he's a man?" Naminé asked, rubbing her elbow, where some of her clothes had been peeled away.

"His run." Roxas told her, "No girl runs like that." He then lowered his head to her ear, "Let's get out of here, just because we lost him doesn't mean he lost us."

Naminé nodded and slowly walked backwards, her gun still in hand. "Let's go." She turned around and then led Roxas out the same way they came, unaware that the man they followed was long gone, disappeared into the trees.

When the two agents were back on school grounds they walked towards res house 9 and started to look around where the figure had been standing.

"I can't find anything out of the ordinary." Roxas called over his shoulder as he searched through some bushes.

"Me neither." Naminé said, "But I don't think that our guy found what he was looking for either." She turned around to look at Roxas.

When he turned to face her he crossed his arms, "So that means he'll be back again soon."

The female agent nodded, "And next time, we'll have to be waiting for him."

Roxas walked towards his partner, one eyebrow higher than the other.

"What is it?" Naminé asked.

He picked up the bottom of her chin with his right hand and moved her face to the side so that he was looking at her left cheek. "You got scratched in the woods." He said with a frown, "That's not good."

Naminé brought her own hand up and grabbed his, peeling it away from her chin. "It's no big deal, I'm fine." She told him. She then turned and started to make her way back onto the path. They weren't near Roxas' house yet, and they needed to talk to Demyx.

"You also worried me when you ran off to the other res house." Roxas said as he started to follow her, "That guy could have shot you."

"He did." Naminé said, "With some sort of acid."

"What?" Roxas quickly walked to her side, "Where?"

"My hair." She told him.

He was about to reach out and touch Naminé's head when she slapped his hand away, "Don't touch it." She told him, "I'm hoping there's still a sample of the substance on my hair. We can give it to your cousin and he'll be able to identify what it is."

Roxas nodded, "That's a smart idea." He said, "But you have to be more careful, what if that hit you somewhere else?"

She looked at him now, "You're not one to talk, you chased after the guy after you saw the guy point some sort of weapon at me. What if he hit you?"

Roxas shrugged, "You were alright, and he was getting away. I needed to chase him." He explained.

"Yeah well, this time we both got lucky. Only my hair got damaged, and our guy didn't lay a finger on you." Naminé said, turning back to look forward. "We need to be more careful next time though."

"We really do." Roxas agreed. He stole a sideways glance at the agent next to him, "Do you think that the person was Riku?"

Naminé looked at him through the corner of her eye, "I'm not sure." She admitted, "We haven't met him yet, so there is nothing in his behaviour that could've stood out to us." She explained, "But we can't jump to conclusions, I'm sure this school holds more than just one suspect."

"You're right." Roxas sighed, "We have to keep looking around for more clues." He then grabbed Naminé's arm and quickened his pace, "Now let's get you to Demyx so he can take that sample, and so you can get all of that stuff out of your hair."

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~**

It wasn't long before Naminé and Roxas arrived at his res house. They walked straight into Demyx's room, and to no one's surprise he was sitting in front of his MacBook.

"Demyx." Roxas said quickly, "We ran into our guy."

The man with the mullet quickly looked up from his screen, "Seriously?"

"Yeah, we'll give you the details in a bit." Roxas explained, "But first we need you to see if there is a sample of an acid-like substance in Naminé's hair. He shot her."

"Yeah, no problem." Demyx said as he stood up. He walked over to his dresser and opened the top drawer, taking out a vial and a popsicle stick. He then instructed Naminé to sit down on his bed and he stood in front of her, popsicle stick in hand. "What happened?" He asked the woman in front of him as he reached out to slide her hair with the wooden utensil.

"He was by res house 9 and we were watching him." Naminé said, "He found out we were there, shot me, and tried to make a get-away."

"I started to chase him, but he led us into the trees. That's where I lost sight of him." Roxas added from the side of the room. He was watching intensely as his cousin loomed over Naminé. "Did you get a sample?"

Demyx nodded and backed away from the female agent. "I'll be able to get a substance in a few minutes." He told them. He then walked towards his desk and sat down. He pressed a button on his notebook and where the disk-drive should pop out; a small glass slide did instead. Demyx placed the substance on the slide and put it back into the computer. Naminé watched as a new window appeared on Demyx's screen, showing the different molecules that where in the acid.

The young woman then turned her gaze on Roxas, who had started to look at Demyx's screen. "Hey." She called softly, "You should go freshen up."

He looked at her, "Nah, I'm fine." He said, "I can stay and help."

"Roxas," Demyx said, "You have scratches all along your arms." He pointed out. Roxas was wearing a short sleeve shirt, and so while they were running through the trees, the branches must have scratched him a lot. "The water will help you feel better. Listen to the girl and go take a shower." Demyx told his cousin.

Roxas sighed, "Fine, I'll go. If you guys need me though, just call." He then walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Naminé turned back to look at the screen over Demyx's shoulder. She readjusted her position on his bed and watched him type quickly, pulling out information from the molecules on the screen. After a few moments a small window appeared in the middle of the screen, blinking yellow.

"Did you find a match?" She asked.

Demyx nodded, "It's acid alright."

"What kind?" Naminé questioned.

Demyx turned around in his seat and leaned over, placing his arms on his knees. "I'd rather not go into the scientific definition of the type of acid. What's important to know is that it's extremely harmful. You're lucky it only touched your hair."

Naminé lifted her hand and scratched the bottom of her chin, "What if it had touched my skin?"

Demyx straightened up in his seat, "We would've needed to rush you to the ER." He sighed, "It's important that you and Roxas try your absolute best to avoid coming in contact with it. If it touches your clothing I'm not too sure if it'll only go through the fabric, or go through your skin as well."

Naminé lowered her head, resting her forehead in her hand, "Great." She mumbled. "A deadly acid at his fingertips and we have ordinary guns."

She heard Demyx's chair turn back around and his fingers against the keyboard once again.

"This guy has to be _really _smart." Demyx said. "This acid is made up of so many different chemicals; he had to make this himself."

Naminé's head shot up, "Do you think that this guy is in the science department then?"

"That's highly likely." Demyx said over his shoulder. "This acid is very carefully crafted. It's like a garden, each thing in it is so different, yet the same, and holds special requirements. It must have taken him a long time to make, and who knows how much of it he has created."

"I thought you were just a techy guy." Naminé admitted, "You seem to know a lot about chemistry as well."

"I'm good with unscrambling things." Demyx explained as he turned his chair around again. "I can crack any puzzle you throw at me."

Naminé nodded and then looked past him at his notebook's screen. She watched as the different molecules from the acid moved across his screen, small boxes with information stuck to each one. "That's good to know." She then looked at the man in front of her again, "So are you best techy guy the Organization has?"

Demyx shrugged, "I guess you can say that. I'm no completely sure though, Vexen is pretty impressive when it comes to anything in the science category." He turned around and went back to work.

"Three of the Organization's best agents working together." Naminé said softly, "You'd think we would've known who this guy is by now."

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~**

"What happened to you?" Kairi exclaimed as she moved to the side, allowing Naminé and Roxas into their home.

"We just got sidetracked." Roxas explained as they stepped inside. He had changed into a red shirt with black knee length shorts. He walked into the living area and plopped down on the couch.

Olette gasped from the kitchen counter, where she was eating an apple. "Naminé!" She cried, "What happened to your clothes?"

"We just, um." Naminé turned around to look at Roxas, and then back at the girls across from her. "We just ended up in the trees behind the houses."

Roxas nodded from his place on the couch.

"Ended up there?" Olette asked, twirling the fruit in her hand.

"Yeah." Naminé nodded, "If you haven't been there already, I suggest you don't try going there. The trees really pinch at you." As if to prove her point, she lifted her arm up, exposing more holes in her clothing to her housemates.

"How did you two end up there?" Kairi questioned.

"We were just exploring the area," Roxas called from the couch, "We're new after all." He gave the girls a silly grin.

"Anyways, I'm going to go freshen up." Naminé announced. She walked past her housemates into the hallway and into her room. Quickly grabbing a new navy blue long sleeve shirt and a pair of black jeans, Naminé exited her room and walked into the bathroom at the end of the hall.

After taking a short shower, Naminé rejoined everyone in the main room. Kairi and Olette had taken seats at the kitchen counter, and Roxas hadn't moved from the couch.

"Naminé," Kairi called as she walked into the room, "Do you only have long sleeved shirts?"

Olette nodded, finishing the last bite of her apple, "Kairi makes a good point, we've only seen you in those types of shirts."

Naminé shrugged, "Yeah, I only have long sleeves and hoodies, why?"

"Naminé!" Kairi exclaimed, clearly shocked from the answer she had received, "How can you not have anything else! We live on an island!"

Naminé smiled and made her way over to the couch, "You guys seem to have forgotten I'm not originally from Destiny Islands. I don't have clothes fit for this weather."

"Roxas does." Olette said.

"I'm always in clothes like this." Roxas explained, "I don't really feel cold."

"The point is," Kairi said quite loudly, "Naminé needs tropical clothes."

"I really don't!" Naminé protested as she sat down next to Roxas. "It's fine!"

"No it's not!" Kairi argued, "You'll boil if you wear clothes like that all the time!"

"This weekend," Olette proposed, "All three of us will go out and get new things for Naminé."

"That's a great idea!" Kairi smiled.

"No, it's really not necessary!" Naminé waved her hands in front of herself.

"But it is, Naminé." Kairi said, "And I'll be buying."

"Girls, that's really nice, but really, you don't need to do that!" Naminé said.

"We want to Naminé." Olette smiled, "Don't worry."

Before Naminé could start to protest again, Olette's cellphone suddenly rang. "Hello?" She answered.

While the two girls were preoccupied, Naminé turned to look at Roxas, "Why didn't you help me?" She asked.

Roxas chuckled, "I think it's a good idea for you all to go shopping together. You'll get to know them more."

"Uh-huh." Olette said into the phone, "Yeah, that's cool. Can I bring Naminé and Roxas? You haven't met them yet." There was a pause, "Okay, we'll be there soon." With that, she pulled the phone away from her ear and ended the call.

"Who was that?" Roxas asked.

"That was my boyfriend Hayner." She explained, "He and Sora, Kairi's boy, are waiting for us at Scrooge's Cream Shop along with a few other of our friends. I was hoping you two could come along, they've all been anxious to meet you."

"Umm," Naminé said, turning to look at the man next to her once again. "Do you want to go, Roxas?"

Roxas nodded, "That sounds like fun." He grinned, "Where's Scrooge's Cream Shop?

"It's just across from the school grounds." Olette said as she walked towards the front door. She slipped her phone into her pants pocket and slipped into the pair of slippers positioned under the table. "We can walk there."

Kairi quickly ran into the hall, and in a few moments she was hopping back into the main room as she tried to put on her pink converse to match the dress she was currently wearing. "Come on then!" She called as she walked towards the front door, "My man is waiting for me!"

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~**

The cream shop was beautiful. It was spacious, and cool. There were circular booths placed all over the store, each decorated like the top of a waffle cone. The back wall was the service counter, and the front wall was made of glass. Long chandeliers hung from the ceiling, brightening the whole store. When the girls and Roxas walked in, a young man with spikey brown hair stood up from a booth, waving them over to sit down. Before Naminé could ask the others who that was, Kairi squealed and started to run towards him. "Sora!" She exclaimed.

"That's her boyfriend, I'm guessing." Roxas said as they all walked towards the booth.

Olette smiled, "His name is Sora. We'll give you all proper introductions." When they arrived at the circular booth Olette cleared her throat loudly, gaining the attention of the four boys sitting at the table, in addition to Kairi. "Guys, this is Naminé, our new roommate, and her friend Roxas."

The two blondes each lifted their hands in a greeting manner.

"And these are our friends," Olette continued, "Hayner, Pence, Sora and." She stopped herself, " I thought you guys told me that Riku was here?"

"He left a few minutes after we called you guys." A blond man- Hayner - explained.

Naminé looked up at Roxas, who was clearly just as shocked as she was. They wanted to discuss this further, but not in front of all of the others.

"Um, it's nice meeting all of you." Naminé said kindly. "We'll be back in a minute, we're just going to go order some desserts for ourselves."

Olette slid in next to Hayner, and he gently rested his arm over her shoulders. "Alright." She smiled, "You should try one of their milkshakes, they're amazing."

Naminé smiled, "I'll do that then." She then walked to the back counter, Roxas next to her.

"They're friends with Riku?" Roxas said softly as they stood in the line. "That's convenient." He mumbled.

"Do you think we'll be able to meet him another time?" Naminé asked, taking a few steps as someone had just finished being attended to.

"I'm sure we will, but where do you think he ran off to?" Roxas questioned. "I'm not too comfortable with our main suspect walking around alone."

"We can't leave now though." Naminé said, "It'll look funny." She looked back at the booth their friends were sitting down at. "But we can try and find out more about him. We'll just ask them what he's like."

Roxas nodded, moving up in the line again, "That's a good idea. At least now we'll get some personal information on him."

Naminé nodded, and then turned to the attendant, as they were at the front of the line. "Hi, can I get a Chocolate milkshake?" She asked looking up at the menu.

"Make that two, please." Roxas said as he pulled out his wallet.

The attendant nodded, and then disappeared behind the counter. When he came back he held two large glasses filled to the top with their desserts. Atop each milkshake was a swirl of whipped cream and a red cheery. They paid, thanked the attendant and then made their way back to the booth.

"Chocolate milkshakes." Olette noticed with a smile. "You two will love them!" She scooted over, allowing the agents to slide in next to her.

When they took their seats, the brunette next to Kairi-Sora, Naminé remembered, leaned over the table to them. "Hi there!" He said happily. "I'm Sora, it's nice to meet you!"

"It's nice to meet you too." Roxas said with a nod. He then proceeded to take a sip from the milkshake. His eyes widened, and he turned to Olette, "This is magnificent!" He exclaimed, causing a few chuckles around the table.

Olette giggled, "I told you."

It was then that Naminé noticed the large strap around Sora's neck. He seemed to be aware of her stare, and he smiled. "This is my camera." He said, pulling it up from his lap to rest of the table, "I want to be a Photographer." He explained.

"Oh." Naminé said, gaining a smile of her own. "That sounds interesting." She then took a sip of her own milkshake, and she had to agree with Roxas, it was amazing.

"That's how we met." Kairi explained, "We're both majoring in the arts. Photography for Sora, and Interior Design for me."

Roxas nodded, "That's pretty cool." He then turned to Olette, "What about you?"

"I want to become a FBI Profiler." She smiled, "I've always been interested since I started watching CSI." She laughed.

"And I want to be a lawyer." Hayner said from next to her.

"Pence, right?" Naminé said, turning to the young man sitting between the two couples. "What do you want to do?"

"Game Design." He smiled. He had short black hair, which he held back with a headband, causing the strands to stand up. "I'm into technology."

"All of those jobs sound really interesting." Roxas smiled, taking another gulp of his milkshake.

"What about you guys?" Hayner asked the agents.

"We're in the art filed as well." Naminé told them, "We sketch."

"Naminé wants to be an illustrator." Roxas quickly made up, "I'm not too sure which profession I want to pursue yet." He chuckled.

"That sounds really nice." Olette told them, taking a spoonful of Hayner's ice cream.

"What about your friend, Riku?" Naminé asked, "What's he doing?"

"He wants to become an architect." Sora told them, draping his arm around Kairi. "It's so cool to see him work, he'll make small houses out of cardboard and stuff!"

"Architecture takes a lot of work though." Roxas said, "Is his program longer than four years?"

Olette shook her head, "No, it's four years just like all of ours, but his classes go on for a longer time than ours."

"So when our classes finish in April, he's still working until June." Pence said.

"That's alright though, at least you all get to graduate together." Naminé pointed out.

"Yeah," Hayner nodded, "That really made us all happy."

Just then a woman's laughter came from the booth across theirs, causing all the students to turn. A young woman with short blue hair sat across a young man with brown hair. They were sharing a milkshake and the woman seemed to be laughing at something the man had said.

"Who's that?" Kairi asked, moving around in her seat, trying to get a better look at the couple.

"I don't know." Pence said, "Why? Do they look familiar to you?"

Kairi nodded, "I saw that girl on campus today. I think she's new."

Olette gasped, "Another new student? Why don't we go say hello?"

Kairi smiled at the idea and the two girls squeezed past the others in the booth to get out.

Hayner sighed, watching his girlfriend and the redhead walk away. "Those two are always trying to make new friends."

"They're just charismatic." Pence said, taking a spoonful on his mint chocolate chip ice cream.

"Whatever you say, buddy." Hayner said, taking another spoonful of his own ice cream cup.

The two girls walked back to the booth, and after struggling to get back to their seats, Olette started to speak. "Her name is Aqua, and her boyfriend is Terra."

"They're both new." Kairi said from across the table.

"Where's she staying?" Sora asked, "I thought after you two got Naminé, all the girls' houses were full."

"They were." Olette said, leaning against Hayner. "So we asked her the same thing. She said that about three days ago Aerith, from res house 12 took an unexpected vacation, and so she as able to stay there."

Naminé almost chocked on her milkshake. _Unexpected vacation? _

She turned to look at Roxas, and saw that his blue eyes were already on her.

"That's nice." Hayner said, "And lucky."

"Tell me about it." Sora said, "I remember how hard it was to find a house to stay in for my first year!" He turned to look at Naminé and Roxas, "All the dorms were full." He explained, "I spent my first month sleeping on the floor of Hayner's house."

A few more chuckles were shared around the table.

"That sucks." Roxas said with a forced laugh. He glanced back at Naminé, clearly wanting to leave so that they could discuss the news about Aerith.

"Tell me about it." Naminé added, looking at him. She wanted to leave just as badly, and Roxas could see that from her facial expression, but they couldn't just get up and leave after coming here with Kairi and Olette. There would look suspicious.

The two agents then both started to drink from their milkshakes, eagerly waiting for a few more minutes to pass so that they could excuse themselves from the booth. They had found out that their prime suspect was friends with Naminé's housemates, and that another girl had possibly gone missing. Five girls now could be kidnapped, and they still didn't have much information on their suspect.

The agents knew that they needed to start working faster, but what information did they have to go on?

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, Chapter 4 everyone. :) <strong>

**So, last chapter, I got a review from _Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness_ suspecting that Axel and Sora are our kidnappers. **

**I cannot say who it is, but I can tell you that I love those characters too much to make them bad. :P **

**If you guys have any predictions, feel free to share. :) Every chapter, I may take one or two predictions and reply to them. The villan(s) of this story have already been decided, and will not be changed, so I can honestly reply to each prediction, and hopefully not confuse any of you readers. :P**

**Once again, thank you for reading, and I'll ask all of you to leave me a review. :)**

**Happy New Year everyone! I hope 2012 is a great year for all of you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

><p><strong>Second Best<strong>

Chapter #5

By MonkeyGirlxoxo

* * *

><p>"Nothing stands out." Demyx sighed. He was sitting on the ground of Naminé's room, his back against her bed. Next to him, about two sheets of paper were on the ground.<p>

"There has to be something we missed." Naminé said, looking over some papers in her hand. She sat cross-legged on her bed, her back against the headboard. "Another girl has gone missing, and we have no idea why. Something in these files have to show us why these specific girls are being targeted. They have to have _something_ in common."

All three agents knew that having a group meeting here wasn't the best idea, especially when they knew that Roxas and Demyx's dorm was the most private area they had to discuss case details. However, Naminé was starting to feel guilty of using their home all the time to work while she had a res house of her own, and so she made sure to invite them over when both Olette and Kairi were at class, giving them a few hours alone.

Roxas dropped the sheets in his hand down on the bed, "There is nothing that Yuffie and Selphie have in common." He announced, "I already checked twice." He quickly added as he watched the woman next to him lift her head.

Naminé closed her eyes and brought a hand up to her forehead, "These files are so vague." She mumbled, "The information about each girl is so generic, it's like the only things that are personalized are their names and dates of disappearances."

Roxas leaned towards Naminé from his position on the bed. "Don't stress yourself out." He said softly, resting a hand on her knee. "We came here on a case, and we're going to finish it."

"But when?" Naminé said, moving her hand from her face to look at Roxas. She looked him directly in the eyes, "Another girl has already gone missing, and we couldn't even do anything about it yesterday because we stuck in an ice cream store." She sighed, "I just want to get all these girls back before anything else can happen to them."

Just then there was a knock on the door, and Naminé eagerly took the opportunity to clear her head from her troubled thoughts. She got up from the bed and walked out of her room into the hallway. She then made her way across the main room of the house and stood in front of the wooden entrance. Opening the door slowly, Naminé was surprised to see Rikku standing on the other side.

"Rikku?" Naminé said shocked, "What are you doing here?" It was then that the young woman noticed the small folder in the secretary's hands.

"We just finished printing all of Riku's files for you." She said, holding out the folder to Naminé, "I hope these help you figure out he's innocent." She added, "If he's guilty, he doesn't deserve the name he has."

Naminé smiled, taking the files from the woman outside. "Thank you so much." She opened the folder, and her mouth fell open. Inside there had to be at least twenty pages of information. All of this was given for a single student, yet inside her room they were currently looking over five pages about an entire case. "Rikku," She said before the blonde could walk away, "I don't mean to give you a new task as soon as you've finished this, but could you get us as much information as you can about the girls that went missing. They were all from residential house 9. Also, we believe another student named Aerith from res house 12 went missing a few days ago." She paused, "You were able to gather so much information on Riku, yet we have little information on all of the victims. We would appreciate if you could find out more, that way we'll have an idea of why these girls were targeted, and we'll be able to predict our criminal's next move."

"We'll start straight away, Naminé." Rikku smiled as she turned to walk away, "You'll get the information as soon as we're done." With that said, she walked back onto the track and towards the art campus.

Naminé closed the wooden door and then walked back to her bedroom, skimming the new files as she did so.

"What's all of that?" Roxas questioned the blonde agent as she entered the room. Naminé kicked the door closed behind her and then sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Naminé?" Roxas questioned again.

She looked up from the files, startled from the male's voice. "Rikku and the others were able to gather all of this information on Riku."

"No way." Demyx said getting up from the ground, "That whole folder is on one guy?"

The young woman nodded, "Yeah, I was shocked at well." She turned to face Roxas, "I asked her to get some information on the missing girls, if she was able to get all this on Riku, Yuna will probably be able to access some more information on them. I have a feeling the school didn't give us all the information they had."

Roxas nodded, "Why would they do that ? Aren't they worried about the students? Shouldn't they be giving us as much as they can anyways?"

Demyx shrugged, "Not enough answers." He mumbled.

"Let's just focus on Riku for now." Naminé announced, "There's a lot of information here, surely some of it has to be important."

She divided the papers into three files and handed them out to her fellow agents. They then started to read through their piles quietly, searching for information that sounded suspicious.

After a few minutes, Naminé dropped her sheets down on the bed, "Did you guys find anything?"

Demyx nodded, "His res house number is here. Now we an actually check it out."

"I have a list of clubs he's involved in here." Roxas said setting aside a sheet from his pile. "The guy's really involved in school; swim team, self defense club counsellor, construction group and fencing just to name a few."

"That's great." Naminé said with a nod. She started to gather all of the sheets together, putting them back into the folder. "Demyx, write down the address on a loose sheet, Roxas and I have a two hour art history lecture, so meet us outside the building when that's done. From there, we'll check out the cabin."

Roxas handed Naminé a pile of sheets, "That's a great idea, but how do we know that Riku will be away? We can't exactly search his home with him there."

The female agent stuffed the last few sheets into the binder and then got off the bed. She walked towards her desk, where her black bag sat, and stuffed the folder inside. "I'll ask Kairi and Olette to go hang out with all their friends or something-make them think we want the house alone tonight so that they will all get together at Hayner's."

Demyx whistled, "Impressive Naminé, your mind works fast."

Naminé threw her bag over her shoulder and then turned around to look at Demyx, "I guess you can say that." She then directed her attention to Roxas, "Come on, let's go. Class starts at three, we have twenty minutes."

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~**

"Welcome class." The man at the front of the room called, "Today we'll be continuing our lecture from last week; how the Greek's used art to tell their stories."

There were a few sighs from across the room, clearly showing that the topic didn't interest everyone.

Naminé pulled out her green sketchbook, and opened it to the half-finished page of notes from their last session.

"Woah." Roxas said in shock from next to her. He wasn't too worried about interrupting their class as they were sitting in the fourth highest row, which was extremely far from the front of the room. "You seriously take notes?"

Naminé turned to look at him, causing all of her blonde hair to flip and land on her right shoulder, "It's work, so I take it seriously."

"But we're not _real _students." Roxas reminded her, leaning back in his seat.

"Yes, well, it's still work." Naminé argued, "And work is supposed to be done." With that said she turned to look at their professor, who currently had the overhead showing a picture of a Greek vase. She sketched it out quickly, and then started to write the information about the piece of work next to it in her book.

Though Naminé had stopped paying attention to Roxas, his eyes still lingered on the side of her face. He watched as she concentrated on the work at hand, and how her forehead crinkled when she was lost in her work. He observed how delicately the pencil was held in her hand, and how it seemed move across the paper like its own person rather than being controlled by the agent next to him.

He found himself smiling at her, and he chuckled, "Naminé, I can't seem to figure you out."

She looked up from her sketchbook, an eyebrow raised higher than the other. "Is that good or..?"

"It's fine, it's just, I think you're main priority is getting these girls back-and I know it is." He added when he saw her mouth open, ready to protest to his words, "But now you're working so hard in class, where I thought you wouldn't be paying attention. You work so hard at everything you do, including your relationships with Kairi and Olette, but as soon as I think I have you figured out, you throw this other thing at me, and it all changes."

Naminé felt her cheeks grow hot as he spoke. He paid so much attention to her, and she had no idea. "Yes, well, I'm difficult to find out." She whispered. The young woman pushed some of her hair behind her ear and then turned back to the look at the front of the room, waiting for new notes to write.

Next to her she could hear Roxas taking out his book from his bag. When he placed it down on the table next to hers she felt his eyes on her again, and her heart skipped a beat, she looked down at her book to add in another note, and felt herself calm down when she saw Roxas start to write in his book through the corner of her eye.

She stole a glance at him when she was done writing down what their professor said, and noticed how relaxed he looked, even while doing work. He seemed to work to his own speed, his head even bouncing to a beat that must have been playing in his head. When he was done writing, he dropped the pen he was using lightly against the book and then leaned back in his seat.

"Excuse me, Professor Marluxia." A voice called from the row in front of the two agents, "Can you repeat that note about the God Hera?"

_There was a note about Hera? _Naminé quickly stopped observing Roxas and turned to the front.

"Of course," Their professor started. He then proceeded to talk about how Hera was worked into the vase, as Naminé scribbled his words down quickly.

The time passed slowly, causing even the agents to get bored of the lesson. Roxas started to bounce in his seat, tapping his pencil against the edge of the table. When the lecture finally ended both agents anxiously packed their books away and walked out of the room. Like planned, Demyx was sitting on a bench outside the art building. He wore a light brown messenger back across his body, and as soon as he saw the agents he stood up and walked towards them, causing the three to meet right in front of the building's entrance.

"Ready to go?" Demyx asked.

Naminé nodded, "Do you have the address?"

"Yeah," Demyx said, "I also printed out some directions to get to it, it's located in a different area since it's a special residential house."

"Good job, man." Roxas smiled, "Lead the way."

Demyx pulled out a sheet of paper from his pants pocket and then started to walk off in the opposite direction of their res houses. Naminé and Roxas started to follow him as Naminé pulled out her cell phone from her handbag. She searched her contacts and when she found the person she wanted to speak to she pressed 'Call.' She lifted her iPhone to her ear, and waiting for the person on the other side of the line to pick up.

"Naminé?" Kairi answered, "Hey!"

"Hi Kairi." Naminé greeted her friend, "I was wondering if you and Olette could go out tonight, I sort of wanted the place to myself if that's alright."

"To yourself?" Kairi questioned, and Naminé immediately recognized her teasing tone, "Are you having company tonight?"

"Yeah, both Roxas and Demyx are going to come over." Naminé explained. She followed Demyx down a new path through the trees. The scent of the sea was growing stronger, making her think they were getting closer to the beach. "The three of us wanted to hang out tonight."

"That's no problem," Kairi said, "I was planning to go by Sora tonight anyway, I'll just take Olette with me, Hayner is rooming with Sora anyway."

"You can also invite your friend Riku." Naminé suggested, "We missed him yesterday, didn't we?"

Kairi gasped, "That's a great idea! Thanks Naminé! I'll see you later." With that their phone call came to an end. Naminé slid her phone back into her handbag and then repositioned it on her shoulder.

"So Riku will be out?" Roxas questioned from next to her.

Naminé looked up at the young man, "Yeah, she's going to invite him to hang out tonight with the others. His place should be empty in about twenty minutes or so."

"Nice." Roxas smiled at her.

Naminé felt her cheeks redden again and so she turned to look ahead again. "Are we almost there, Demyx?"

From behind, the mullet nodded. "One more turn and we're there, but if he's still home we have to be careful not to make him notice us."

"Got it." Roxas answered.

They turned left and a few feet away was a large one story home. The light shone through the front window, and the three agents quickly hid themselves in the trees along the path as they got closer to the house. They ran to the side of the house to stay out of sight and started to crouch against the wall. Naminé sat between the two boys, her knee tapping impatiently.

Demyx tapped her shoulder to get her attention, and when she alerted Roxas that Demyx had something to share with them the techy young man walked down the side of the house a bit more a pointed upwards. Above his head was a window, big enough for someone to jump through easily. Both Naminé and Roxas gave him a thumbs up. They had their entrance planned out, now they just needed Riku to leave the house.

After a few minutes of waiting they heard the phone inside the house ring, and soon enough Riku was having a discussion with Kairi. Naminé decided to use the chance to look inside the house and look for Riku. They've never actually seen his face before, and it would be very good if they knew what their possible suspect looked like. Naminé walked around Demyx and over to the window. She peeked up, hoping that he wasn't facing their direction, and was pleased to see him facing to the right.

He had long silver hair that seemed to be cut in different layers, his eyes were hidden through his bangs and he seemed well built. Naminé then started to wonder if he could have been the one who had shot her, and so she tried to compare his height to the person that she and Roxas had lost in the trees. However, she couldn't get a clear idea as she was watching the man inside from so far away.

She watched as he hung up the phone, and before he could notice her presence, she ducked back down, out of sight. A few moments passed, and then the front door opened. Naminé leaned out a bit to make sure it was Riku, and was happy to see the man with silver hair walking away. When he was far enough so that they couldn't see him they stood up properly and walked towards the window.

Demyx jingled the door of the window, and in a few moments, he was able to open it completely. He helped Naminé climb inside by offering his hand, and then he entered letting Roxas bring up the rear. Though Naminé was looking in through the window a few minutes ago, she didn't bother to take in Riku's surroundings, but standing inside of the special res house she could understand why it was a prize to be won.

The living area was huge, with about three couches, and there was a small half wall separating it from the kitchen, which came with a dining area. From there, a small staircase of two steps took you to a higher level where a bed was set in the corner. The only shut off room was the bathroom for obvious reasons. Though the house was beautiful, it was really too big for one person to live in, and Naminé wondered if Riku ever felt lonely living in a place like this.

"Alright, let's get to work." Roxas called, "We don't know how much time we have."

"I'll take his room," Demyx said quickly, "I'll be able to check his laptop for information."

Roxas nodded, "Naminé, take the living room. I'll check the kitchen and bathroom."

Naminé nodded and then ran off to the living area. She noticed lose papers all over the couches, and she got to work.

Demyx made a dash for the laptop, he opened the device and was pleased to see it was already on and Riku's account had no password. He immediately started to search through his documents, hoping to find something connected to the case.

Roxas wasn't able to find anything in the bathroom, and he darted into the kitchen, hoping that something interesting might've been placed there.

Naminé skimmed through all the sheets she found, most were of different floor landings, and sketches of buildings. She was almost certain she was going to find nothing when a smaller sheet of paper slipped out from the pile in her hand, "Guys," She called, reaching over to pick it up, "I think I got something."

Roxas ran over to her and sat down on the couch, "What is it?"

"Look at this," Naminé said, holding the sheet up so she and the man next to her could both read it.

_Thanks for the help, we'll be sure not to hurt your precious girl _

_ …too much_

"So he is working with them." Roxas said leaning back in the couch.

"But not by choice." Naminé said looking at the note, "They have someone important to him, but which one?"

"Keep looking Naminé, I still need to find something in the kitchen." Roxas patted her knee and then got up from the couch, making his way back to the other side of the main room of the house.

"Guys, there are some emails here." Demyx said, "They seem really suspicious."

"Take a copy of them and we'll look at them later, we need to get out of here soon." Roxas called over his shoulder.

"Do we want to carry this note with us?" Naminé asked.

"Take a picture with your phone," Roxas called, "We don't want him to think anyone has been snooping around in his stuff, especially since he's involved in these crimes. It'll drive him over the top."

"Got it." Naminé replied.

"I got something else here." Roxas announced, "It's a picture, but it has the same handwriting as that note you found, Nams."

Naminé was slightly taken aback by the new nickname, but she was working, so she pushed it aside. "What does it say? And what's the picture of?"

"It's a picture of a room, and the note says _Disappointed we weren't there?" _

"Did the room look like this?" Naminé questioned, pulling out a sketch Riku drew. The paper had a large note written in red across the top. It read _Copy of what was given, try and go there to get her out. _

"Take a picture of that Naminé." Roxas said, his eyes wide.

"You too."

"I got a copy of all the emails, and the pictures attached to them all." Demyx announced. He closed the laptop and put it back exactly where he found it, then he started to check the bed for anything else.

"We should get going." Roxas said, "We got a lot of stuff, now we just need to see how they all connect."

Naminé nodded, "Yeah, let's get out of here."

"Right behind you." Demyx called.

The three walked back to the window and jumped out. When everyone was outside, Demyx went back and closed the window properly. It was starting to get dark, and so the three agents ran down the path that would take them back to the art campus before they started to look suspicious.

When they got to the campus they stopped by the bench Demyx was sitting on earlier to catch their breaths. The campus was very quiet, as most classes had already ended for the day.

"We need to look at all of this stuff in more detail." Roxas said in between breaths.

Demyx nodded, "We'll take everything back to our place, and tomorrow we'll look at everything. We may be able to figure out where these girls are being kept."

"Naminé!" A voice called.

They all turned to see Yuna waving at them. She gestured for them to come by her, and after exchanging looks, Naminé, Demyx and Roxas walked towards her.

"Yuna, what is it?" Roxas asked.

She started to lead them to the office where she and the others worked. "We were able to find something the girls all had in common." She whispered.

The agents had so many questions, but they knew they couldn't ask them out in the open. They walked in silence until they were inside of the office.

"What did you find?" Demyx asked as soon as they walked through the front doors.

Yuna walked around the back and then emerged behind her counter. She took her seat and then turned to her computer. "After Naminé asked Rikku to get information on the girls this morning we went straight to work."

"We know it's not our job to analyze any information, and that we're just supposed to give you what you ask for, but this stood out." Paine added from her counter.

"No, no." Roxas said shaking his hands in front of his face, "You guys can figure things out, once you tell us of course, because we're a team."

"But what is it that you found out?" Naminé asked.

"All of the girls were part of one particular group." Rikku said from behind her counter. She was twirling in her seat; the act making the matter they were discussing seem light and casual.

"What group?" Roxas asked. "That could be it! That could me what the criminal is after!"

"They were all part of a self-defence group run by the school." Yuna said. "That's the only thing we've found so far that all the girls have in common, and if that really is what's attracting our guy, there are a few more girls in Aerith's res house that are possible targets."

Roxas turned to look at the young woman next to him, "Riku's one of the counsellors in that group." He whispered.

"He could be getting their information from those meetings and then kidnapping them." Demyx said.

"We need to get to one of those group meetings," Naminé said, "And fast."

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~**

He watched them through the glass wall of the office, and he knew that there was only one thing they could be discussing. Him. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, and clenched them into fists. They were working faster than he predicted, they would figure him out soon enough; he needed to work faster. He needed to try and think of something to slow them down, something that would make them stop working for some time, so that he would gain the upper hand again, but what?

"Hey there!" A cheerful voice called.

He turned to see a young woman with long black hair approaching him. She was well built and had sparking brown eyes.

"What are you doing out?" She questioned him with a smile, "I never see you out after five thirty." She joked with a laugh.

"Tifa!" He called, a smile appearing on his face, "I just forgot to do some errands." He said smoothly.

"So am I." She said, "With my new roommate and all, things at home are getting out of hand. I just need to run to the drug store and pick up a few things."

"What a coincidence," He said, "I'm headed there now. Can I join you?"

"Sure." She smiled.

He looked at the office one last time, and noticed the agents were having a heated discussion. They were probably getting closer to finding out who he was, he needed to act fast.

"Let's get going then." He said, turning to the young woman.

The two started to walk down a path shrouded in the darkness of the night. As they started to get covered in shadows, he moved closer to the young woman traveling with him.

"Hey, what are you doing?" She questioned. Her voice had lost all the playfulness from before, and she sounded serious. "Get away."

They would have another scene to investigate tomorrow. He would've given himself a few more precious hours, and he would've gotten himself another young woman to add to his collection.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright. Chapter 5 seems really important, huh? :P <strong>

**So, as you guys could probably tell I added in the point of view from the criminal at the end of the chapter. Please tell me what you thought if it, and if you would be interested in reading more bits like that or not. :)**

**So, anyone's predictions changed? **

**And now to answer a review from the last chapter as to who the criminal might be :) **

**_R o x a s L u v s C o o k i e s_ said: **My prediction is... LEXAEUS! Usually, it's always the unexpected. Or possibly Sephiroth!

**Those are very very good predictions, they would both make splendid villains. However, I don't think that I've written them into the story at all. :P **

**Thanks for reading everyone! And please leave me a review!**


End file.
